When hanger-engaged blouses and similar garments are displayed in retail stores, the hanger-engaged garments can be hung from horizontal brackets (e.g. 99) extending horizontally perpendicularly to an upright standard (e.g. a wall) or from horizontal hang-rails (e.g. 199) extending parallel to a wall means.
Drawing FIG. 1A represents a perspective view of a conventional retail display bracket (99) for supporting blouses or other hanger-engaged garments. Bracket 99 comprises a horizontal bar 100 terminating as an upright frontal-end 100F and being cross-sectionally rectangularly defined by four planar sides including: left-side 102, right-side 103, bottom-side 104, and top-side 101. For removably attaching the bracket bar (100) horizontally perpendicularly to some upright standard (e.g. a wall), the bracket includes an apt rearward-end such as, for example, a multi-apertured upright flange (109) for nailing or other fastening to the upright standard means. The mounted bracket horizontal bar (100), immediately rearwardly of the frontal-end (100F), is provided with a lug means (e.g. 106, 107) extending uprightly from top-side 101 and to prevent the hanger-engaged garments from falling off the bar frontal-end. 106 indicates a hook-type lug means, and 107 indicates an alternate cubical-type lug means.
Drawing FIG. 1B represents a perspective view of a conventional retail display hang-rail (199) customarily mounted with hang-rail fittings (not shown) in parallelism with upright wall means and similarly adapted to support hanger-engaged garments therealong. Such hangrail-fittings are commonly of cumbersome configuration and present difficulties in the desired parallel mounting to the wall means, and are usually relatively expensive. Though retailers recognize the potential space-saving economy of hang-rails (e.g. 199), there is the serious ancillary problem of the cumbersome, unreliable, and expensive hang rail-fittings.